Large numbers of radiation detectors are in use to search for radioactive sources or detect radiation hazards. For example, many fire departments and other emergency responders are equipped with radiation detectors, for use when investigating a scene before entering to battle the blaze. Typically, these detectors are Geiger counters that measure relatively low levels of gamma radiation. Such detectors saturate and become useless in a high radiation field that might be produced by fallout from a nuclear explosion, a reactor accident, mishandling or release of a strong radioactive source, and/or malicious release of radiation.
Other types of radiation detectors, such as a silicon semiconductor diode or an ionization chamber, can measure very high radiation fields. However, they are unable to detect the more common lower intensity sources of radiation normally encountered. Also, none of these detector types is able to measure gamma-ray spectra, which is required in order to identify the type of radiation source. More sophisticated and expensive radiation detectors are required to independently measure gamma-ray spectra to determine the nature of the radiation source.
Therefore, a radiation detector that is capable of measuring radiation in low level and high level fields, as well as measuring gamma-ray spectra, would be beneficial.